Y a t il un âge pour aimer ?
by Kimiko06
Summary: Un cadeau pour Salomechan pour son anniversaire. Sasuke se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Yukimura. Shônen ai SasuxYuki


_Série : Samouraï Deeper Kyo_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_E-mail : kimiko06wanadoo.fr mais si vous voulez être sûrs que je lise vos mails, jusqu'à février 2005 vaudrait mieux que vous écriviez à kimikochanvoila.fr _

_Genre : Et bien, le couple préféré de Salomé-chan je crois, SasukexYukimura, romance, un combat que j'ai réussi à faufiler dans cette fic monstrueusement nulle à souhaits (désolée Salomé), et… Euh… C'est tout je crois ? _

_Notes : Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Salomé !! _

_Disclaimers : J'en fais jamais, c'est pas maintenant que je vais m'y mettre, na !_

_BON COURAGE !!!!!!!_

_Y a-t-il un âge pour _

_aimer ?_

C'était une journée magnifique. Le ciel était bleu azur, avec seulement quelques nuages blancs, les oiseaux gazouillaient une mélodie sans fin, et les quelques fleurs de cerisiers, abandonnées par leur branche, tourbillonnaient dans les airs, au gré du vent, dans une danse souple et effrénée. Les rayons de lumière étincelants traversaient les nuages vaporeux, et éclairaient la clairière et ses alentours boisés.

Yukimura se tenait là, assis sur les multiples fleurs qu'offrait la nature en cette belle saison de printemps. Des abeilles, de-ci, de-là, voletaient de fleur en fleur, prenant le temps de les butiner et d'admirer la verdure du paysage. Les petits insectes dorés se promenaient joyeusement entre les végétaux aux divers couleurs saisonnières.

Yukimura regardait l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague, un air mélancolique affiché sur son visage détendu. Il écoutait les murmures de la nature, presque imperceptibles, et le souffle délicat de la brise. De légers bruits de pas, étouffés par les herbes de la clairière, se firent entendre derrière lui, qui les écoutait approcher.

-Que veux-tu, Sasuke ?

Le jeune arrivant s'assit à côté de son maître et contempla comme lui, la beauté du paysage. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, préférant préserver ce doux silence qui régnait depuis bientôt une minute.

-Je ne veux rien, répondit-il enfin. Juste un peu de calme.

Yukimura le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, et dit :

-Ne me dis pas que Tigre Rouge t'a encore ennuyé ?

Sasuke se renfrogna. Depuis quelques temps, Tigre Rouge ne semblait pas se lasser d'importuner le jeune garçon, le taquinant même sur sa petite taille.

-Il m'énerve. Il est si immature ! Je me demande comment est-ce qu'il arrive à se concentrer pendant toute une durée d'un combat. Mais là n'est pas le problème… Il est plus fort que moi. J'ai honte Yukimura.

Le samouraï regarda le petit garçon1 qui reposait à ses côtés, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Sasuke, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir quand quelqu'un est plus fort que soi.

-Tu dis ça parce que tout le monde est plus fort que toi, répliqua Sasuke.

-Dis donc, toi !!!'

Mais Sasuke n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

------------------------------

-Non Tigre Rouge, non !!

L'interpellé s'arrêta, épuisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Kyoshiro ?

Ce dernier s'approcha de Tigre Rouge, son sabre à la main.

-Tu n'es pas assez concentré ! Pendant que tu effectuais ton attaque aux huit ombres, j'avais parfaitement le temps de t'attaquer ! Tu n'es pas assez rapide, et donc, pas assez concentré !

Kyoshiro reprit sa position de combat.

-On recommence, dit-il.

Tigre Rouge se prépara et attendit que Kyoshiro attaque. Ce dernier disparut. Hidetada regarda partout, mais ne l'aperçut pas.

-Kyoshiro ? appela-t-il.

Il reçut un léger coup de sabre dans le dos. Il se retourna.

-C'est toujours pareil, dit Kyoshiro. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas concentré ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Tigre Rouge soupira.

-C'est le petit.

-Le petit ? répéta Kyoshiro.

-Oui. Je trouve que Sasuke est bizarre en ce moment. Il a l'air… ailleurs.

Le samouraï soupira. Il s'en était aperçu lui aussi, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était si perturbant chez Tigre Rouge. Il croyait avoir été le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

-J'en parlerai à Yukimura, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, c'est l'entraînement qui est nécessaire.

-Oui, mais…

-Tigre Rouge, coupa Kyoshiro. Oublie ça, je t'ai dit que j'en parlerai avec Yukimura. Et puis, je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas ? ajouta-t-il, taquin.

Tigre Rouge sourit.

-Bah, c'est vrai qu'il est agaçant, mais il est marrant quand il s'énerve, et j'adore l'embêter !

Kyoshiro se remit en place.

-Allez, on recommence, et oublie Sasuke pour le moment, d'accord ?

-D'accord !

Cette fois, ce fut Tigre Rouge qui attaqua avec sa lance. Il donna un coup vertical mais son adversaire le para facilement avec son sabre. Il contre-attaqua en essayant de faire reculer celui qui lui faisait face. Tigre Rouge essaya de donner un yokôgeri à Kyoshiro mais celui-ci le bloqua aisément avec son bras droit et effectua un uppercut qui arriva droit au lieu prévu, c'est à dire sous le menton de Tigre Rouge. Ce dernier se retrouva expulsé à quelques mètres d'où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

-Hey ! Tu n'y vas pas à la légère toi ! lança Tigre Rouge en se massant le menton. Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas déguster !

Il se jeta littéralement sur Kyoshiro qui l'évita en effectuant une pirouette adroite. Mais Tigre Rouge n'abandonna pas pour autant. Avec sa lance, il visa avec précision le sabre que Kyoshiro tenait dans sa main gauche. Seulement, le samouraï, rapide comme l'éclair, déplaça son bras de quelques centimètres et la lance se retrouva plantée dans le tronc d'un arbre qui se tenait pas loin.

-Trop risqué, dit simplement Kyoshiro.

Mais Tigre Rouge, pendant ce temps-là, s'était déplacé sur sa droite et avait sorti un petit couteau, de la taille d'une main, de sa tenue. Il se mit en garde, et Kyoshiro attaqua avec son sabre. Tigre Rouge para le coup du samouraï avec son couteau, mais l'arme blanche se brisa sous le coup de l'impacte. Kyoshiro, au dernier moment, décala son sabre qui vint déchirer le haut de son adversaire.

-Dis donc ! Sale pervers ! cria Tigre Rouge, offusqué. Tu l'as fait exprès !!

Alors que Kyoshiro se confondait en excuses, Tigre Rouge ne cessait de lui crier dessus, comme quoi il n'était qu'un sale vicieux qui cachait bien son jeu et qui était un dépravé, voire un dérangé sexuel.

-Je te répète Tigre Rouge que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! répéta pour la énième fois Kyoshiro, exaspéré.

Alors que son « élève » continuait à dire et à crier sur tous les toits qu'il n'était qu'un pervers frustré, il vit arriver, toute heureuse, Yuya, en kimono à fleurs bleues.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle, tout sourire. Vous n'auriez pas vu Yukimura, par hasard ?

Tigre Rouge et Kyoshiro se regardèrent mutuellement.

-Euh… Non, dit-il ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je trouve que Sasuke est bizarre en ce moment. Comme s'il était dans les nuages. Ce matin j'ai dû l'appeler trois fois avant qu'il ne me réponde. Et encore, je trouvais que c'était un peu vague, comme s'il vivait dans un autre monde.

-Il est peut-être amoureux ? dit bêtement Tigre Rouge en souriant tout aussi stupidement.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Yuya en secouant négativement la tête. De qui serait-il amoureux, d'abord ? Il n'y a aucune fille de son âge !

-Ni de garçon, ajouta malicieusement Tigre Rouge. Il doit être en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Alors que Yuya et lui riaient aux éclats, Kyoshiro restait silencieux. Finalement, il laissa les deux amis rire ensemble et décida de rejoindre Yukimura, qui, à cette heure-là, devait être en train de faire la cuisine.

Il traversa le petit bois qui menait jusqu'à leur petite maison, qui ressemblait plus à une cabane de bois qu'une maison traditionnelle, et sentit la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la maisonnette. Des effluves d'une omelette au bacon se promenait allégrement de leur demeure jusqu'au début du petit bois.

-Yukimura ! lança Kyoshiro.

-Je suis ici !!!

Kyoshiro entra dans la maisonnette et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Sasuke est ici ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

-Non, pourquoi ? demanda Yukimura. Tu veux le voir ?

-Non, répondit Kyoshiro. Je voulais te parler.

Yukimura posa ses instruments de cuisine et se tourna vers Kyoshiro.

-Je t'écoute.

Kyoshiro s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine, à côté de la table à manger.

-Et bien, voilà. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai l'impression que Sasuke est différent depuis quelques temps.

Yukimura resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, il est vrai qu'il agit différemment. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter, dit-il en regardant Kyoshiro. Il doit sûrement se poser des questions sur la vie, sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, sur ses origines aussi. J'ai remarqué qu'il me posait des questions sur ses parents, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je ne sais rien d'eux. Il est peut-être en manque d'affection après tout.

Kyoshiro s'adossa contre le dos de la chaise et soupira.

-Peut-être.

A ce moment-là, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Je ne suis pas en manque d'affection.

Les deux samouraïs se retournèrent.

-On parlait pas de toi Bontenmaru, dit Yukimura, soulagé de ne pas voir son petit protégé.

Les deux samouraïs soupirèrent de soulagement à la vue de leur compagnon.

-Vous parliez de qui alors ? demanda Bontenmaru en se grattant grossièrement le menton à la barbe de trois jours.

-Du chien de Yuya, répondit Kyoshiro.

-Yuya a un chien ?!!! s'écria Bontenmaru, paniqué.

Il détestait les chiens, de n'importe quelle race soient-ils. Il en avait une peur panique, personne ne savait pourquoi, même pas lui. Autrefois, les seuls qui connaissaient ce point faible l'utilisaient souvent rien que pour se moquer de ce cher Bontenmaru.

-Ah bon ? fit Yukimura…

… qui regretta ses paroles…

-Vous ne parliez pas du chien de Yuya, devina Bontenmaru illuminé d'une lumière d'intelligence. Alors, de qui ?

-De Sasuke, répondit Kyoshiro un peu à contre cœur. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Non, répliqua Bontenmaru. Ce gosse est insupportable de toutes façons.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Yukimura. S'il est comme ça, c'est pour se protéger du monde qui l'entoure !! Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi ! C'est un garçon avec un grand cœur qui n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa vie pour n'importe quel d'entre nous ! Alors arrêtez de parler du lui comme ça !!

Sur ce, il sortit en claquant la porte coulissante.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Bontenmaru à Kyoshiro.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-----------------------

-Un, deux trois, nous irons au bois ! Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des iris ! Sept, huit, neuf, dans le panier neuf ! Huit, onze, douze, elles seront toutes douces !!

A chaque mot prononcé, Sasuke arrachait une fleur.

-Un deux trois, nous irons au bois !! Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises ! Sept, huit, neuf, dans mon panier neuf !! Dix, onze, douze elles seront toutes rouges !!

Le ninja se retourna vivement mais resta toujours assis.

-Yukimura ?! s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu ne connais pas bien les paroles de cette chanson, Sasuke.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules tout en arrachant les fleurs de leur logement.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Tu arraches les fleurs… Avant, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu les préservais si bien dans le petit jardin de la maison à Edo.

-Ce temps est révolu, répondit Sasuke froidement en arrachant d'une poignée plusieurs fleurs et herbe en même temps.

-Ça suffit Sasuke !

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers son interlocuteur vivement.

-J'en ai marre de tes ordres ! J'en ai marre de toi et de ta bande de minables ! J'en ai marre de ton sourire, de tes mensonges, je te déteste, tu entends ?!!!! JE TE DETESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke se leva avec rage et poussa Yukimura pour s'enfuir au loin, mais le samouraï le retint par le bras, le visage soudainement impassible.

-LÂCHE-MOI !!!!!! hurla Sasuke en le frappant de toutes ses forces et en se débattant de son mieux. LÂCHE-MOI OU JE TE TUE !!!!!!!

A ces mots, Yukimura gifla le ninja d'un revers de main. Le jeune garçon se vit projeter contre un arbre pas loin de là.

-Tu me menaces, maintenant ? fit Yukimura, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

Sasuke se frotta sa joue blessée et lui lança un regard noir.

-Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?! Me frapper à nouveau ?!

A ses paroles, le ninja ricana, pour finir en riant hystériquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sasuke ?

Mais ce dernier continuait à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Sasuke ? SASUKE !!!!!

A force de rire, il commençait à s'étouffer. Alors qu'il toussait sans relâche, Yukimura le secouait par les épaules.

-Sasuke ! Ça va ?

-Tu me demandes si ça va ?

Il fut coupé par une forte quinte de toux.

-Alors que… Que j'ai le dos en compote à cause de l'arbre et que je m'étrangle à moitié tout seul…

Yukimura s'assit à côté de son protégé et lui entoura ses épaules de son bras gauche.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu fâché ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-Oui, mais ça, je ne peux pas…

-Alors il y a bien quelque chose, murmura Yukimura. Si tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu peux le dire à quelqu'un d'autre pour te soulager. Je ne sais pas moi, Kyoshiro ? Ou même Yuya ?

-C'est hors de question. C'est trop personnel. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en fichent les autres de mes histoires de cœur !

Yukimura haussa un sourcil à cette réponse.

-Tes histoires de cœur ? dit-il avec étonnement.

Sasuke, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, répliqua :

-Enfin, façon de parler, hein ? Mes histoires de cœur, je parle vraiment n'importe comment, hein ? Bon, désolé de te fausser compagnie comme ça, mais j'ai faim, je vais manger !

A ces paroles, le ninja se leva rapidement et partit en courant.

-J'espère quand même que tu me diras ce que tu as, murmura Yukimura alors que sa silhouette disparaissait au loin.

--------------------------

Alors qu'ils étaient tous à table, et que tout le monde papotait joyeusement, Sasuke « s'amusait » à faire de son omelette une bouillie pour chien du bout de sa fourchette. Yukimura le regardait, sans que celui-ci ne le sache, et mangeait distraitement en même temps.

-Yukimura, dit subitement le ninja.

-Oui Sasu ?

-Il faudrait que je te parle demain. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je viens de te dire que je te le dirai demain, répliqua Sasuke.

Yukimura éclata de rire.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !! Enfin, mange ce que tu as dans ton assiette, ajouta-t-il en regardant ledit plat.

---------------------------

Il s'avançait vers lui, d'un pas hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il allait faire bien ou non.

-Yukimura, murmura-t-il.

-Oui Sasuke ?

Le jeune garçon hésita avant de répondre. Il avait peur, si peur.

-Yukimura, répéta-t-il. Je…

Ses yeux se mouillèrent. C'était trop dur, mais c'était si pesant.

-Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose…

-Je t'écoute, répondit le samouraï avec un petit sourire.

-Et bien, voilà… Depuis que je te connais, je t'admire énormément. C'est vrai, à chaque combat, je t'observais pour voir comment tu te battais, et surtout quelles étaient tes motivations. Plus tu progressais, plus je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais être à ton niveau. Et puis, on a rencontré Kyoshiro, Kyo, Yuya et l'autre andouille de première catégorie. Quand tu as raconté ton histoire, tu sais, celle avec la fille je sais que ce qui s'est passé est réel. Il y avait une telle mélancolie dans ta voix, et une telle tristesse dans tes yeux… Là, j'ai pensé « Yukimura n'est pas si joyeux que ça en fait, c'est juste un vulgaire masque ». Plus le temps passait, plus tu étais sérieux. Tout d'abord, j'ai pensé que c'était l'approche de la fin de la quête qui te mettait dans un état pareil. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai repensé à cette histoire avec cette fille. C'était depuis ce jour-là que tu étais différent. A première vue, c'était juste passager. Mais en fait, c'est permanent.

Le silence prit place entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le soleil commençait à se coucher tout doucement, disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la nature, se cachant à l'horizon.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, dit Sasuke.

Sans s'en apercevoir réellement, il s'était écarté du sujet premier.

-Mais elle est morte, continua le ninja.

-Tais-toi, dit simplement Yukimura.

Son visage était fermé.

-Comme tu veux. Moi, je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas moi qui me détruis de l'intérieur.

C'était un peu faux. Il ne s'en fichait pas du tout, bien au contraire, et il se détruisait lui-même de l'intérieur en avouant pas à Yukimura ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais simplement, c'était plus facile de le voir chez les autres que chez soi-même.

-Et toi, Sasuke ? Tu crois que tu es mieux ? Je te signale qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire, alors que ça te rend à moitié fou. Vu la réaction d'hier, c'est sûrement assez important.

-Mais tu n'as vraiment rien compris !! cria Sasuke.

Yukimura sursauta et le regarda, étonné.

-Il n'est pas question de moi, mais de toi !! Je passe après, ça a toujours été le cas, non ? Alors pourquoi cette fois-là, comme ça t'arrange, tu voudrais que je dévoile mes secrets avant toi ?! Oh !! Et puis, tu m'énerves !!

Sasuke allait s'en aller quand Yukimura le retint :

-Tu as tout faux.

Le ninja se retourna, étonné, et dit :

-Hein ?

-Je ne l'aime plus. Je crois même que je ne l'aie jamais aimé. Du moins, pas comme tu le penses. C'était une véritable amie pour moi, même plus. Elle était comme la sœur que je n'aie jamais eu. Et toi, tu as cru que je l'aimais ?!

Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Euh… Et bien… Je… En fait… Euh…

-Et puis, même si je l'aimais, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

-Allez !! Salut !! s'exclama Sasuke en s'éloignant en courant de son ami.

Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité légendaire de Yukimura. Ce dernier rattrapa le fuyard aussi vite qu'il était parti.

-Alors ? C'est à toi de me dire maintenant ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Sasuke repoussa la main qui le retenait et dit :

-Je n'ai rien.

-Menteur… Je n'aime pas les menteurs.

Sasuke soupira et baissa les yeux.

-En fait, j'ai dit tout ça pour te dire que je… Je…

-Oui ?

-Je tiens à toi…

Yukimura haussa un sourcil.

-…plus que tu ne le penses…

Yukimura haussa son deuxième sourcil. --

-Tu veux dire quoi par là, Sasuke ?

Voyant que Yukimura ne comprenait rien, le ninja se détourna de lui.

-Laisse tomber. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un nul.

Il n'allait jamais le savoir, non, jamais !! S'il n'était pas assez futé pour comprendre les sous-entendus, il ne le serait pas non plus pour comprendre pourquoi… pourquoi il était amoureux de lui…

Mais, quelque chose dans son cœur lui criait de tout lui dire, de tout lui révéler… Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Yukimura n'allait-il pas lui rire au nez ?

Etait-il bien amoureux de lui au moins ? Pouvait-il prétendre aimer à son âge ?

Oui… Oui, il l'aimait de tout son être, il en était presque sûr. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le prouver, ou passer son âme au scanner pour décortiquer et surtout mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, il pouvait prétendre aimer Yukimura. Même s'il se trompait, la vérité était certainement très proche.

-Yukimura, reprit Sasuke.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, sûrement blessé par les paroles de son élève.

-S'il te plaît, supplia presque le ninja. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Le samouraï soupira, puis sourit.

-Oublions tout ça, dit-il.

-Mais avant, murmura Sasuke, je veux t'avouer quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il allait le prendre. Jamais. Il ferait tout pour l'éviter s'il le fallait.

-Voilà… Ça fait un moment que mes sentiments envers toi dépassent l'amitié.

Ne laissant même pas le temps à Yukimura ne cligner des yeux, ou même de respirer, il dit à toute vitesse…

-Je t'aime !

… avant de s'enfuir en courant…

**FIN**

_Kimiko : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!_

_Sasuke : Elle est nulle ton histoire…_

_Kimiko : Ah bon ? Pourtant j'aime bien la fin, je la trouve originale !_

_Sasuke : Pfff… Pas de baisers, pas de câlins, et même pas de déclaration enflammée…._

_Kimiko : Elle est peut-être pas enflammée, mais y en a une déclaration ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?_

_Sasuke : Ce qui constitue une relation amoureuse._

_Kimiko : T'avais qu'à pas t'enfuir !_

_Sasuke : Ah… Ah… Ah…_

_Kimiko : Mais au fait, on oublie quelque chose !_

_Sasuke : Oui ! Le bisou traditionnel de fin !_

_Kimiko : Mais nan, pas ça !_

_Sasuke : Le lemon ?_

_Kimiko : Toujours pas._

_Sasuke : Le lime ?_

_Kimiko : NAN !!_

_Sasuke : Quoi alors ?_

_Kimiko : BON ANNIVERSAIRE SALOME-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

1 Kimiko : Hum… N'allez pas répéter ça à Sasuke, sinon, c'est sûr, j'ai plus de tête.

Yukimura : Y Sasuke ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !! Y

Kimiko : Permets-moi d'en douter…


End file.
